Explosions and Marionettes
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Yaoi Oneshot Sasori and Deidara, the most well known Yaoi couple on the campus, promise to protect the LGBT students from bullying, after they spoil themselves a little.


**Here's a One-shot about my most recent obsession, Sasori X Deidara. Because this is an AU, the Akatsuki members to not possess their abnormal abilities and mutations, such as Zetsu does not have the plant-like appendage and Deidara does not have the three extra tongues, nor is Sasori a puppet. **

**Enjoy, Anonymous Anime Fan**

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**EXPLOSIONS AND MARIONETTES **

"Art is fleeting, Danna! What don't you understand about that, un?" I argued with my older boyfriend again, as we sat in our small group during art period. Our group of friends, the gothic kids known around the school as the Akatsuki, are usually all in the same class together, but since some of us are in different grades, the classes are different.

The reason I joined the Akatsuki one my first year was my fascination with upperclassman Sasori Akikwa. We share every class together as I skipped a grade, so we're in the same grade, but I'm still younger than him by two years. The Akatsuki is mainly compromised of GLBT students, although none of us are transgender, but Orochimaru's almost there. We all grouped together to fight against bullying in the school because of sexuality.

"No, art is eternal; it should last forever and be viewed by all easy many times as they wish." Sasori argued again. I sighed,

"Fine, I'll let you win this one, un. Just because I want to do this." I said before jumping over to Sasori, dragging my chair with me and snuggling up to him.

"I guess winning has its advantages then." Sasori said, giving me his signature small smile that only I get, nobody else has ever received it. He started running his hand through my hair, ignoring the teachers scowling at our public display of affection.

"Homos!" A boy shouted from across the room. I looked up, the new kid. I see he's unaware that you'd better shut your opinions up about homosexuality. No, not because the teacher will punish you. That's not it at all.

The boy jumped out of his seat and grabbed a full can of paint, obviously planning to dump it on us. Such a baka, un. As he tossed the can, we didn't move. There are other members of the "Akatsuki" in this class.

Just as I expected, A large poster board flew in front of us and blocked every splatter of paint and the paint can. Paint and the can fell to the ground, leaving the new kid standing there, stunned.

"Misbehaving is against the rules. Mr. Genma, I believe that the new student deserves a referral to the office for abusing school property and assaulting students." Our savior and the student council president, Konan, declared. I smiled at the kid and stuck my tongue out at him.

The teacher nodded and wrote up the student and set him to the office, for Principal Tsunade to take care of. Tsunade is not like the other teachers, as she isn't homophobic since her grandnephew, Naruto, attends this school and is dating one of the athletes here, Kiba. A large amount of the guys at this school are gay and come because of the Akatsuki and Tsunade protecting them.

The bell rung and Sasori and I stood and left the classroom with Konan and met up with the other Akatsuki members in our spot in the quad. The Akatsuki is a rather small group compared to the massive population at the school, there being only 12 members.

"Hello! Deidara-Sempai, Sasori-Sempai!" The loud and energetic Tobi shouted at us as we walked over. "You too Konan-Sempai!"

Without telling anyone, Sasori and I slipped away into a secluded dead-end hall in the school. Sasori pinned me up against the wall and kissed me vigorously. I kiss back, letting Sasori take over. I hate it when they call me it, but I am the uke of our relationship.

"Hey! You two, stop mauling each other for 5 minutes so we can have the short meeting!" Kisame shouted at us. We both sighed, but stopped making-out and went to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"The students have been more courageous lately and have been insulting and even attacking the couples we support." Yahiko explained, He always tells us to call him by his leader name, Pain, but it's just too stupid.

"I'm guessing that Konan told you about your situation in art, un." I said and Yahiko nodded.

"Not only that, but Hidan and Kakuzu were also assault, fortunately those two are black-belts, and got away with self-defense, so were fine there-" Yahiko said, before Sasori cut him off.

"Why do Hidan and Kakuzu get to make out in the bathroom then? Come on Dei." He said, grabbing my hand and ignoring the chuckling going on behind us. We returned to our "Kissing Spot" as Tobi coined it, and restarted what we were rudely interrupted from.

As the bell rang again, we pulled away from or millionth lip lock that lunch period and sighed.

"It's time for the stupid history class, un." I whined. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah come on. We don't want to miss one moment of Hidan and Kakuzu's crazy antiques." Sasori said. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the history classroom. I pulled my hand out of Sasori's grasp and grabbed him and ran for the back gate. He looked at me with confusion in the short period of time it took for him to figure out what I was doing.

"So we're cutting. We lasted a whole month without cutting class, our longest record yet." Sasori remarked,

"Let's go to our favorite place for that lunch that we missed, un." I said, tossing one of my handmade clay explosives at the gate and blowing a hole through it. We pulled moss over the hole, successfully hiding it and ran off to the restaurant. It had the weirdest theme, which was "lethal pieces of art". Both Sasori and I have pieces displayed there. Sasori's Hiroku puppet and my Ohaku clay sculpture. They're depicted among some of the most dangerous artist creations, since Hiroku's filled to the brim with blades and tricks, everything coated in poison, while my Ohaku is powerful enough to level the city with its explosion.

The barbeque restaurant called Explosions and Marionettes. It's got a rather specific name, and it's a family owned restaurant, which makes it rather weird, But we go there several times a week, and are regulars since we like to kiss in the corner underneath our creations as they hang from the wall, expertly pinned up against it without harming the creation, but without it being too weak a hold and allowing the dangerous things to fall.

We sat in our normal seats, the booth in the corner with our own creations hanging above it. I cuddled up against Sasori and he wrapped his arm around me. We shared a quick kiss and I laid my head on Sasori's chest, contently.

"You know, I love you Dei." Sasori said, out of the blue. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course, and I love you too Sasori… un" I said. He smirked.

"And I love those uns at the end of your sentences." He said. I blushed and hid my head in his chest, which was shaking from his chuckling.

"You know, once we pass and get out of the hell hole called high school, I'm gonna propose to you." He said, nonchalantly.

"And I'll be with you till then," I said, quickly thanking the waitress who brought us our normal order, some teriyaki chicken for us to share, before finishing, "but part of the plan is to pass high school, which were not doing a good job of as we're at a restaurant instead of school right now, un."

"Details, details. I'd go to school if you were there, but you're here so it's better."

"Touché, un." I said, before we kissed again.

**-X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X- -X-**

**There might be a sequel, depends on how this chapter's reception. Along with reviews, so everybody review. If I get 10 Favs and 2 reviews I'll write a sequel.  
><strong>


End file.
